


Aversion/Perversion

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort Sex, Daddy Issues, Dark, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He is loved.</i> A series of five drabbles in rough chronological order covering Eduardo's childhood, the Harvard years and after the depositions. Fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion/Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning/kinks:** Angst, incest (possible dub/non con in the sense that Eduardo is too young to consent, sexual abuse), underage, emotional manipulation, substitution (skip to end for spoilers), secondary character death, daddy issues, romance, hurt/comfort, comfort sex
> 
> Thanks to [](http://slasher48.livejournal.com/profile)[**slasher48**](http://slasher48.livejournal.com/) because she makes me feel awesome in everything I do. I wrote one of these to her because I was being gross and the idea of yet another re-reading of that line “My father won’t even look at me” fascinated me. Then it became a sort of series of shorts because I couldn't stop and I wanted an ending that didn’t hurt so much. So I made this into a 'fix it' but due to the serious nature of the topic, it's not a light, fun read or an easy fix. I hope I've done this topic justice.

**Aversion/Perversion.** 127 words.

“You’re beautiful, so beautiful.”

Eduardo moans. The man’s mouth is latching on his nipple and swirling his tongue around just the way he likes it. The man knows that every single time he does it, Eduardo will fall apart beneath his hands.

“I love you, Wardo,” he says. He fucks him with a face that is so much like his own.

If it is the only time that Eduardo gets to hear those words then so be it.

Then Mark has to take it all away from him.

_“My father won’t even look at me.”_

His father will turn away from him even though he’s still inside Eduardo. Eduardo clenches and he feels something in him break just a little more. He spreads his legs wider and holds on.

*

*

*

 **Promiscuity/Promise.** 266 words.

Eduardo had always been a bit precocious. He was smart, he’d always been a bit ahead. He lost his virginity at 13 when his mother died. His mother loved him and he knew this.

It wasn’t that his father _didn’t_ love him but he didn’t show it often. Eduardo craved his attention.

It went like this:

There was a party.

There was a party and alcohol.

There was a party and alcohol and there was a man and he wanted to fuck Eduardo.

He told him he loved him, that he was beautiful and that he could make it good for Eduardo. He said that they’d be together and that he’d never leave him.

Eduardo was stunned and a little naïve but he knew this was a smart move. It’s better to lose it to someone who loves him right?

He wakes up in bed with his father’s arm around him. He’s a little sore but he’s happy. He is loved.

(Mr Saverin turns up at the party and pulls him out by his arm. He told him that he wasn’t going to fuck any other boys. He didn’t want that for him. Eduardo was drunk and horny and desperate. Mr Saverin had his best interests at heart. His son was beautiful, even with all the makeup on him. He always takes care of Eduardo.)

_“I’m afraid you’re going to get left behind.”_

He was in New York and away from Florida. Pulled in so many directions. It is then he makes the decision: he had to get back.

Mark wouldn’t understand. Mark isn’t the one that loves him.

*

*

*

 **Like/Is**. 114 words.

Mark is drunk. He asks Mark to fuck him.

Mark thrusts inside him with long, deep strokes and he wraps his legs around the thin waist. Mark is big, bigger than- he’s good.

Mark says, “You’re so hot.”

It’s not quite “You’re beautiful” in dulcet tones but he tries.

They don’t do it all the time but Mark is a horny drunk. It’s good stress relief.

“Can I?” He’d ask.

Eduardo is always up for it. He always misses getting fucked. What he misses most is being held.

Mark calls him “Querido” but his accent is all wrong. Eduardo tries very hard not to compare.

If he closes his eyes, it’s almost the same.

*

*

*

 **Comfort/Contrition.** 139 words.

His father is dead.

He does not cry at the funeral. He has to comfort his aunt. It’s a small, family affair.

After his funeral, Eduardo runs. He turns up at Mark’s doorstep. He knows Mark will give him what he wants. What he needs. Mark owes him.

“Wardo?”

He will never call him that anymore.

Eduardo grabs hold of Mark and buries his face into Mark’s t-shirt. It smells like Red Bull and _Mark_. Mark is patting his back awkwardly, trying to close the door with his foot.

“Fuck me.”

Then Eduardo kisses Mark like he could forgive him and Mark walks them backwards into bed.

“Are you sure?” Mark asks when they are naked. “Are you okay?”

Eduardo doesn’t answer him, instead he pulls Mark on top of him.

“I’m ready,” he lies.

It doesn’t even hurt that much.

*

*

*

 **Release/Return.** 164 words. 

Mark strokes Eduardo firmly. With a twist of his wrist, Eduardo is coming, coming apart beneath Mark with a sob.

Mark has never seen anything so beautiful.

“You’re beautiful,” Mark says as he comes, because he has nothing to lose now. Not really.

Eduardo doesn’t stop. He covers his face with his hands but Mark can still see the tears, the way his shoulders shake. He can hear him.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” And Mark is sorry. Not for the right things and not enough for the wrong things.

Eduardo is crying and it sounds painful and nothing that sounds so painful should be so divine.

“Wardo,” Mark says, with a hand on Eduardo’s shoulder, still inside Eduardo.

He cries harder and Mark feels helpless. The programmer slides next to Wardo and says, “I’m here for you.”

Eduardo takes his hands away from his face and it is streaked with tears. He’s still crying but when Mark’s hand finds his and squeezes, he squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Eduardo’s father substitutes Eduardo for his mother, Eduardo substitutes his father for Mark and Mark for his father.


End file.
